Second Chances
by FallenAngel699
Summary: I didn't really like how Ginger Snaps ended so I'm 'rewriting' it. What would happen if Sam had lived through being attacked? How would the relationship between himself and Brigitte develop? Many surprises lay ahead. Brigitte x Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I really didn't like how the first Ginger Snaps ended so I decided to 'rewrite' it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Second Chances

Chapter One

The soft patter of rain woke the sleeping girl. Opening her eyes to the dimly lit room, Brigitte glanced around. Immeaditly she realized that she was in the room that her and Ginger had shared. Feeling a lump in her throat, she hesitantly looked down at her sister. Tears stung her eyes as she relized that long ago, Ginger had stopped breathing.

Her eyes roamed over the body beneith her. What would she do now? They had always been together, no matter what, Ginger had watched over her. Now she had no one. sighing she rested her head on the beast that used to be her only friend in the whole world.

Her head snapped up at a sudden muffled noise. She peered into the darkness as she tried to place the sound. It was a choking gasping sound. Brigitte turned in the direction of the hall when she heard the almost unnoticible sound again. Pushing herself up, Brigitte made her way down the hall as silently as she could, nursing a brused knee along the way.

It wasn't until Brigitte was rounding the corner that led to the stairs, that she realized what was causing the strangeled sound.

She froze at the end of the hall, her gaze locking on the bloody body leaning agaist the wall.

" Sam." She breathed, the faint feeling of hope raising in her chest.

Rushing to his side Brigitte knelt down. Trying to calm herself, she quietly watched and listened for any signs of life from the man in front of her. Closing her eyes breifly, she scooted closer. Any sound would do, even the slightest movment. But as she waited, listened and watched, Brigitte's hope statred to wane. Had she just imagined it? Was it only her wishing that caused her to ' hear' something? Her hoping that maybe, just maybe she wasn't completely left with nothing in the end?

" Nnggh..." Sam let out a pained groan.

Brigitte was pulled out of her thoughts by that small sound. I was so quiet that she had barley caught it, but it was better than nothing. She gave a small smile. Sam was alive, infected, but alive. She wasn't alone, and that was all that mattered.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so I know it's really short, but I figured that I would write this and see how people responed it it. Oh and a quick question for my reviewers. Do you guys think I should bring Ginger back? Please review!!!!!...please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! I can't believe that I forgot about this story! How dumb is it to find your own story while your looking for something to read? Hah! Anyway, now that I'm done blabbering for the moment, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you all!**

Chapter Two

Burning. Burning pain was all that existed. He was burning up, yet he couldn't stop the tremors that racked his body. It hurt to much to move. Even when cool hands were gently placed on his face. He had tried to open his eyes when he thought he heard someone calling his name but it just hurt to much. His whole body was so tired of fighting. Why not just let the fire consume him?

Brigitte watched as Sam leaned against the wall breathing slowly. The steady rasps were the most comforting sound in her world right now. She wanted to get him to a more comfortable place but she was far to afraid to move him at all, so she settled on occasionally brushing her finger tips across his cheek whenever he would start to fidget and shift in pain. She grasped the syringe tightly in one shaking hand and rolled up one of Sam's sleeves with the other. Taking a deep breath she pushed it under the skin and pressed down on the plunger. She had to grab onto his arm when Sam jerked awake and tried to pull away. "It's the Monks Hood." She said, relieved when he settled down and closed his eyes again.

Chewing on her lip Brigitte tried to decide what to do now. How would she explain this to Pam? There was no way this could pass as another chapter in the 'death project'. There were going to be cops and parents and press and-

"B?!"

Brigitte's head snapped up so quickly it made an audible sound as she stared wide eyed down the hall.

"B?!" Another strangled sob from around the corner.

Another glance a Sam told that he had heard it to. His eyes barley open, also staring warily down the hall, his breath coming faster. It almost seemed like he wanted to say something to her as his eyes shifted quickly between her face and the darkness. Brigitte stood from her spot and took a step forward.

"Don't."

The quiet plea made her hesitate to take another, the strained voice sounded worried. Turning toward Sam she leaned down a bit, putting a shy hand on his shoulder. "I'm coming back. I'm not leaving you here." When he looked at her like she was lying she straightened up. "Promise." She said as she turned the corner.

" Oh god…" Was all that Brigitte could say as her room came into view. The old door hanging off it's hinges was covered in blood. The beaded hanging in front of her bed missing multiple strands, it's twin torn completely down was lying strewn across the dresser that was also bloody. One of the mattresses was flipped off the metal frame, leaning vertically against a table. Blankets had been sent flying all over the room, long burnt-out candles were tipped over. Over all it was nothing but a gory mess. But what caught her attention most was what was in the center of it all. Ginger. Sitting hunched over against her bed, her nude form was shaking with silent tears as she clutched a bloody knife. Brigitte ran to her and knelt down in front of her. "Ginger?!"

Frightened eyes looked into tearful and equally scared ones. "What did you do, B?" Gingers voice was shaking as she whispered the question. Her throat felt dry and scratchy. "What did I do?" A sob broke through as the younger of the two threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry Brigitte. I'm sorry." She kept repeating that over and over. Brigitte held her tighter, grabbing a blanket from the floor and wrapping it around them both, running her hand over Gingers hair as she rocked slowly.

A quiet sniffle caught Brigitte's attention. She wasn't sure how long they had been on the floor but she was suddenly reminded of Sam in the next room. Looking down at the light red hair that was pressed against her chest she tried to clear her throat. "We need to get up stairs. Do you think you can walk?"

Shifting, Ginger looked up and nodded. The two girls rose on unsteady feet, Brigitte supporting her sister as they walked. Rounding the unfinished corner, Ginger froze as she took in the bloody form that was still propped up by the wall.

"Did I?" Ginger started, looking at her sister.

Pursing her lips Brigitte nodded once. It surprised her that she could be angry at her sister for hurting Sam, it never would have been like this before. "He's not dead." She said quietly, trying not to disturb him. She caught her breath when he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I have to take Ginger up stairs. Then I'll be back down for you." She said before taking on the first step of the staircase. The trip was a bit awkward as they made their ascent, Brigitte holding up her sibling. Both of them stopping on occasion to balance and re-catch their breath. But eventually the got into the ruined kitchen. Neither of them made an effort to look around at the carnage as they passed though. When they got to the living room they realized it was the only room that was virtually untouched. Ginger sank into a chair, drawing her knees to her body and wrapping her arms around them beneath the blanket. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to see if Sam can get up the steps." Then she disappeared through the doorway again.

Practically running into the basement, Brigitte approached Sam. If it wasn't for all the blood surrounding him, it would seem like he was just sleeping. The pained expression was gone from his face altogether. It took a second for it to start to worry her, why was he so still? Squatting down beside him Brigitte hesitantly ran one of her hands down his arm as she leaned closer. Swallowing, she waited. Unconsciously moving closer by centimeters every second he didn't move. It was only when she was a hairs breadth from him that he suddenly opened his eyes and stared at her. When she made an eeping sound it almost looked like he smiled in amusement.

Half glaring at him she moved back to his side. "Can you get up the stairs?" When he looked doubtful she sighed. "Well you can't just stay down here forever, come on. I don't care if we crawl up them."

Sam raised his eyebrows and open his mouth to say something. The pained look returned when nothing came out but a rasp. Glancing at the stairs, then at her, it was his turn to sigh. He really did like the idea of getting out of the dark, even though everything hurt there wasn't really a choice. If he had to crawl then so be it.

And crawl they did, well halfway at least. In reality, Brigitte was holding Sam up as he braced himself along the dirty grey wall of the stairway. Then it was through the same wrecked kitchen and into the living room wear Ginger still sat in the big chair wrapped in the heavy wool blanket. As gently as possible, Brigitte helped Sam lay down on the couch, his head propped up by a few of her mothers old pillows. He looked tired and relived to have ceased moving for the time being. Ginger watched every move that she made, eying Sam like, even in his condition, would try something. Sam was also following her with his eyes, but not once did he even glance toward the third person in the room. He seemed to be purposely avoiding it.

Then, just a Brigitte settle as comfortably as she could on the coffee table in between the two, a flash of head lights through the window caught all of their attention. Pam was home.

--------------

**Ha! Yay, the second chapter! I'm sorry to everyone who didn't think I should bring Ginger back, it just seemed to fit better with what I had planned. BTW the questions that I know some of you MUST have will be answered later. Promise!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Until next time then!**


End file.
